Another Wolf in the Pack
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Years ago Naruto was one of Lucian's closest generals, but after Lucian faked his death Naruto left his army. Decades later Lucian is standing before Naruto and telling him that the time to fight is upon them, and that he has found information that will lead to Naruto's murdered parents. NarutoxSelenexMichele (Fem.Michael)
1. Chapter 1

**Another Wolf in the Pack, a Naruto and Underworld Crossover**

 **AN: I based the beginning of this chapter off of Selene's intro in the first Underworld movie, but mine will be a bit longer since I am writing with the opinion that you have watched at least the first and third movies. Since the third movie was a prelude to when my story takes place, I will not write a chapter for that but instead reference it like one would something from a history book.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld**

 **Chapter 1, Recruiting**

 _I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am what one would call a werewolf, or a more appropriate term given to those of us bitten and turned by Lucians pack, a Lycan. I have been alive for many centuries and I have fought in many battles but I have never come to loathe it as much as I did when Lucian played his 'trump card'._

 _The tide of the war had changed overnight, and it was only due to Lucian's new alliance that we were not wiped out entirely. Lucian was the most powerful and cunning leader to have ever ruled the pack, but for the past six centuries we have had to fight without our leaders aid. Lucian's alliance called for a blood in a position of power, and what better way to obtain that then killing the enemy leader._

 _Lucian has been underground since then, both figuratively and quite literally as more and more of our brothers were forced into the sewers and tunnels underneath the cities that rose over the ages. After that night, with the supposed death of Lucian we have lost many of our numbers, and have not been able to claim many of the bloods._

 _We understood what the reasoning behind the plan was, but at the same time, it does not prepare you for the death of your brothers, your mates, your sons, your daughters or even the newest members of the pack. Yet over the years more and more of the older wolves began to develop the ability to change without the use of the moon. In the last century we remained underground with less contact against the enemy than at any point of this war, and it only served to make the blood suckers more confident and content with themselves while we raged and waited._

 _While some of us were content with waiting, others like me were not, so we scattered to the winds and began to create our own packs. Most of those that tried failed and we have either lost contact with them or they have been confirmed dead. I was cleverer than some of the others, who wanting to build a large pack quickly, headed straight for the large cities. They were lucky to survive the first week; I on the other hand when to the woods outside of the castle of the First Scrape, which is what we had begun referring to the beginning of the war._

 _I was always curious as to what happened to the wolves created by William, the Wild Ones, the Damned Dogs or any multitude of names that they had acquired over the years. After the First Scrape their presence in Lucian's tales began to dwindle and fade until they were no longer included at all. I used all the stories from Lucian's stories to build a basic map of the woods and surrounding towns of Castle Corvinus, and within a year I was able to locate the den that Lucian had described when he recruited the Wild Ones._

 _For the next few decades I was trying to see if there was any hope of them regaining their humanity, but it seems that it simply took me years to see what others had seen in only an instant. There was no hope for them, at least not with simple actions like trying to teach them to speak or sit at a table for dinner. If there was any chance of them returning to normal it must have had something to do with the curse of William. I theorized that it was because of Williams own lack of control that made it to where anyone that he infected also had that lack of control._

 _It was like a strong form of the rabies virus that the humans were talking about a couple of centuries ago, although he heard that they had created a vaccine for it a while back. Because William had the 'werabies' then anyone that he bit also had the 'werabies', while at the same time Lucian, who was immune to the 'werabies' or adapted to them or even something as simple as a mutation to prevent them, would pass on this 'vaccination' to the ones that he infected._

 _But it matters not as so far all attempts to cure William's Breed were in vain, I had attempted to recreate Lucian by biting the young wolves shortly after their birth but that only earned him the parent's wrath. That was when I was forced to become the alpha of the pack; I say forced because I did not want to and because the alpha just happened to be one of the upset parents that I spoke of. With my wolf form being larger than most of William's Breed, I was slightly surprised when the alpha was larger than me._

 _The fight had been vicious but when one took into account the fact that the alpha fought more like a wolf than a human it was easy enough to see how I was able to grab him and flip him repeatedly until I got the chance to deliver the killing bite to his neck. As quick as the fight sounded it still took over half an hour to finish, and that was mainly due to whenever I would go for a death bite the alpha would use it's free hind legs to kick out and gore me with his claws. I had to retreat long enough to heal so that I could finish the fight with as much strength as I could._

 _In Lycan packs it is not uncommon for a new pack leader to be killed in the first ten minutes of being pack leader; it would be much easier to kill a half dead wolf than to fight it at full strength. So I had to make sure that I would be strong enough to fight off at least one other wolf, but judging by the size of the pack it would be more like fight off five to ten. Thankfully none of the wolves attacked me after the fight between me and the former pack leader was over, but that then raised the problem of me being the alpha and having no mate._

 _I thought about it for a while and finally chose one of the younger females that were born into the pack instead of turned; I used her young age as the reason that she and I had not mated yet. I would admit that after spending almost two and a half decades in that forest with the only females around being the she-wolves, there were moments that I almost gave in and mated. I never did and I found that if I could resist until the next day the feeling would normally fade, so I believe that it was some sort of mating practice that occurs within the Wild Ones._

 _But enough talking about how I almost screwed a wolf the size of a gorilla, I found that as pack leader I was in charge and that all disputes over food, land and females fell onto me to solve. Most were easy enough but there were times that I had to knock some of them down and fewer still that ended in me killing one of the others. In return for that power I gained the loyalty and trust of the pack and I even expanded our territory into more populated areas with more food. I was due to the recent expansion that I believe my old friend was able to find me so quickly, and I had a feeling that I would not like his reason for being there._

"So Lucian what brings you to my neck of the woods, *ahem* no pun intended of course." Naruto said to seemingly no one. That changed when a pale man with black hair stepped out from the cover of the trees. He wore a set of black clothes that was preferred by both Lycans and the bloodsuckers, with a black trench coat covering the specifics of what he was wearing.

"I was just checking on you," Lucian said with a slight hint of humor in his voice as he spoke, "after all you have been gone for a couple of decades. I was worried that living out here may have caused you to forget your humanity."

"My 'humanity' was lost when I asked you to bite me." Naruto responded with the same amount of humor in his voice as Lucian had displayed earlier. "But as you can see there is still enough human in me for a joke every odd decade."

"I seem to remember your high jinxes to be much more frequent than every decade." Lucian said with the same amount of humor in his voice. "Although after your first real battle, I seem to remember you calming down a lot."

"Well what is that saying, 'The only thing that changes a person faster that experience and age is the present and nativity.'?" Naruto asked Lucian with a knowing grin that Lucian returned.

"Just because your father said that and you continue to use it," Lucian said with a little bit of humor seeping into his tone, "that doesn't make it an 'old saying'."

"If it is older than I am then it must be an old saying, but I highly doubt that debating my father's words of wisdom was the reason that you came looking for me after all these years." Naruto said while leaving the unasked question of 'Why are you here?' hanging in the air.

"True, although I did want to see how you were doing I was coming to see if you were ready?" Lucian's face took on a grave look and his tone matched it if not exceeded it. "The plan is coming to fruition, but we are being hindered by the vampires more than we had originally anticipated. We are gathering all of those that we can for the final portion of the plan."

"Are you going to tell me what the plan is, or am I to be as confused as the bloodsuckers?" Naruto said and it was easy to hear the anger that was just smoldering under the surface of his calm demeanor.

"You will be informed once we make it safely back to the hideout, and then we can talk about your role in the plan and where we are in the plan." Lucian said in a serious tone, and it was not lost on Naruto how he had spoken. Making it seem as though he had already said that he was going to with him.

"Let me ask this before I make a decision, why should I waste my time helping you with a plan that does nothing to help me with my goal?"

"Oh right I never told you what we found during our most recent information trade with our inside man," Lucian said with his tone easily revealing that he had not forgotten but was waiting for Naruto to bring it up. "To be frank we have not found the names, but I have discovered that there is a log from back during the First Lycan War. If we can get our hands on it then we can find the vampires that were in that area and learn who it was that killed your family."

"That plan doesn't fill me with a lot of hope for finding the ones that killed my parents, so let me ask why I should risk my life for something that may not even yield any usable results?" Naruto said while watching Lucian to determine whether his answer was the truth or not.

"Because in the past hundred years this is the first lead that we have found that has the potential to give you the answers that you are looking for." Lucian replied and Naruto could see that Lucian truly believed that it was the best chance that he had. Not only that but the confidence that Lucian was showing in believing that Naruto was going to join him was pissing him off. Giving in and knowing that it was true that his best hope of finding the murderous vampires involved him going with Lucian all he could do was sigh.

"Okay then let me ask one final question before we start on our trip," Naruto started in a neutral tone before his rarely seen sadistic grin appeared on his face, "do you still have my sword."

 **END**

 **AN: Sorry about being silent for so long but I have had a few family deaths to deal with and then we have been fighting with the bank over our right to receive the inheritance, so I was not in the best of writing moods recently. But I have finished paying off a car and am looking into a new apartment, without roommates, so I might be able to get some work done. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas(read between the lines and insert the holiday that you celebrate in place of Christmas if need be) and a wonderful New Years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Wolf in the Pack, a Naruto and Underworld Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Got a lot of reviews, but it seemed like most of them were just saying good start, which is a good thing but I was looking forward to hearing your ideas or answering your questions. Well I am sure there will be questions after this chapter, and I hope just as many reviews.**

 **I wanted to get this out a little earlier in the month but my dad had a heart attack and I decided to put my writing on hold for the moment to help around the house more and to keep an eye on him. He is out of the hospital now and thankfully he is doing better and even a little better than before he had the heart attack. Hmm doctor's analysis Heart Attack = Good Motivator.**

 **But I hope that you enjoy this story and continue to give me reviews with encouragement or questions.**

 **Review Review:**

 **Deathslayer1996: Adding Amelia to the harem is an interesting thought. I am not saying one way or another at the moment but I will say after thinking about the future of this story I am seeing more and more reason to do it. Again I am not saying one way or another but I am considering it at the moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Underworld**

 **Chapter 2 Blood Hunter  
**

"So bored, so bored, so bored," Naruto kept saying to himself as he sat in one of the packs cars in the middle of some store's parking lot. Lucian had given him his first mission as soon as they had made it back to the den, but when he heard that he was going to be hunting down someone he didn't think that it would involve this boring watch and wait crap. Turning to the person that Lucian had assigned to be his partner and chauffeur he couldn't help but think that he had seen this person before.

She was a young girl, and by that he means that she could not have a much older body than that of a twenty-five year old. Considering that she was a werewolf and from his own rate of growth, that narrowed down her real age, estimating that she was bitten as a child, at around seventy-five to a hundred years old. Knowing that more than likely she was someone that he knew from the past and just couldn't place he continued to examine her hoping for a clue of some sort as to her identity.

She had dull brown hair, with just a hint of waves in it, which hung just above her shoulders before being violently cut leaving split ends visible. It looked as though she had gotten into a fight and when the opponent grabbed her hair she sliced it off to free herself. Her face was devoid of bruising and scars, but he could see that she had experience when it came to combat based off nothing more than her seating position and her alerted state. Even for a werewolf she was staring out the open window as though she was a wolf picking out the weakest deer of the herd, and he must admit that sort of hunter attitude was a thrill to watch.

After spending so many years in the wild with Williams breed he had seen many times when his pack would do the same, but it was not the same as when it was not a mindless beast driven by instinct but instead it was a human achieving something through training and experience. It was easy to see that she had trained in some form of martial arts and more likely than not she had seen actual combat during the war. He noticed how whenever a car would get close to theirs she would allow her hand to drift to her thigh, where he was sure there was a gun of some sort hidden.

The rest of her body was built along the same structure as any other werewolf: lean, fit, muscles that don't bulge out but are easily noticeable and not to mention that here was always the natural glare that came with being a werewolf. Her dark pants were baggy enough that she was able to hide multiple weapons and have a free range of motion for close range combat when not transformed. Her shirt on the other hand was a black tank top that was the exact opposite of the pants and were tight enough that it was easy to see that there was nothing hidden on her. She more than likely did not need to wear a bra with her moderate B cup breast while in this shirt, and he had learned upon arriving at the den that many of the female werewolves did not wear them. Apparently when they go to transform their breast will stay more sensitive than the rest of them and when pressed against a bra until breaking point, well...self-explanatory. Over top of the shirt she wore a short cut leather jacket that stopped an inch above her belly button; she left the jacket unzipped and more than likely it was so that she could grab the weapon that he knew she had hidden in it.

"Are you going to stop staring at me, and start looking for _'your'_ target?" She asked him while never taking her eyes off of her self-proclaimed watch zone.

"Well I was almost done, but now maybe I will just keep staring until Lucian gets tired of waiting and decides to call us back." Naruto said while forcing a little heat to enter his voice.

"And when he does call us back what are you going to tell him? 'Sorry Lucian I guess he got away while I was wasting time ogling some exposed skin for the first time in two decades.'" She fired back with the same level of heat that he used.

"No, I would probably come up with a better reason like, 'Lucian it was her fault for distracting me and alerting the target by screaming at me in the car.'" Naruto said while raising his voice slightly while at the same time turning a tad to face her more directly. _'It really is fun to mess with people.'_

"Bullshit!" She fully turned to him and was no longer watching for the target or even pretending to watch for the target, "If you think that he will fall for something as stupid as that then you must be half as stupid as you look!"

Naruto paused for a moment to look himself over; he was dressed in the same style as the rest of the werewolves in Lucian's pack. He was wearing a pair of black combat boots, with a pair of black denim jeans, a low cut black V-neck and on top of that a black hoodie with a zipper. He always thought that the all leather look drew too much attention, but now that he took in the big picture he did see how he could be easily mistaken for a petty thief. He was about to make a retort until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"As stupid as I look huh? Well Miss...?"

"My name is Tyson, Miss Tyson to you, ya stupid basta-"

"Hate to interrupt you Miss Tyson," Naruto said quickly while giving her a smile, "but I believe that our target is walking passed us."

"What!" She whipped her head around so fast that Naruto thought she believed herself to be some kind wereowl, and upon seeing that he was correct and that their target was headed for the store she got out of the car.

Naruto watched for a moment as she set her pace to keep the target in sight, while not getting too close and not showing who she was after in particular. Deciding to follow her at his own leisurely pace he started to walk just far enough back that he could keep Tyson in sight. Once he was inside the store he watched as Tyson turned to the right at the main aisle, and he turned to the right back near the door. This way he was not following the same course and would hopefully be less likely to be spotted.

While he wandered aimlessly around the store, hoping to see either Tyson or his target, he remembered what Lucian had told him before sending him on this mission.

 **~Mini Flashback~**

" _Now remember," Lucian said to him while he was preparing for the mission, "we only need a sample of his blood. If it turns out that he is the descendant that we require then we will move to obtain him, so do not do something that will put him on his guard."_

 **~Mini Flashback Over~**

Keeping that in mind he was thinking about how he was going to get a blood sample without alerting this Berry Corbin. Staging an accident would work, but it was a one shot deal, after all if the first accident did not draw blood then it would be suspicious if another accident befell him until a reasonable blood sample was gathered. Also accidents are not as reliable a source when you need to keep the target alive, too many things are out of ones hands in an accident in order for it to look accidental.

He could ask him for directions and then when they were alone knock him out and take the sample that way, but that would probably put him on guard for next time and would be the opposite of what Lucian had asked for. He could follow him back to his home and wait til he was asleep and steal the blood that way. To be honest that would be the best way of doing it, but they were hoping to find a better chance out here in the open, or to be more accurate less chance of them being caught on a security camera or spotted by a neighbor. Seeing Tyson walking around the top of the next isle he turned and headed for the other end.

When he came around the end of the isle he saw that Berry was looking at something on the side opposite of where he was coming from, which left him with his back to Naruto. Sneaking past the human was easy and finding what he needed was just as easy. Naruto turned to the top shelf opposite of Berry and seeing a stack of large boxes, containing a thick pot, he started to pull them to the edge, but right as he got them to the very edge he let them go and pulled his jacket sleeve back enough to see the watch face. This particular watch was designed for this mission, and the reason was apparent as soon as one looked at the watch; the face was missing and in its place was broken pieces of glass that stuck outwards just enough to nick someone. Spinning the watch around so that the face was facing the same direction as his palm he rolled his sleeve back just enough to leave the watch uncovered.

While Naruto was looking down at his watch, the boxes that he had left almost teetering on the edge of the shelf, began to fall towards his head, and with some great acting skills, if you asked Naruto, he looked up just in time to let out a quick shout of, "OH SHI-!"

 ***BANG***

 ***CRASH***

Naruto was buried under the pile of boxes, and while none of them had hurt he made sure to let out a few pitiful moans to further express his pretend injuries. Reaching his hand outwards he waited until he felt someone grab his hand before he pulled them towards him, and in doing so he dug the bladed face of the watch into the person's wrist.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" The voice definitely did not belong to Tyson and considering that the only other person on the aisle was Barry, he was confident that his plan had worked.

"Yeah," he said as he slowly got to his feet the whole time making sure to keep his head down or as long as possible while pretending to be examining himself. "Thank you for your help sir."

He had to look up at some point or it really would be too suspicious, and when he did he made sure to look him in the eye since that was the one place that dishonest people avoided looking the most. While he was looking he could already see that the man was wanting to ask him some questions about what had just transpired, but to keep control of the conversation he instead directed their attention to the man's bleeding wrist.

"You're bleeding," he gave a brief nod to the man's wrist while at the same time he stealthily took the cap that came with the watch and attached it to the face to keep the blood from spilling out. "Do you need to have that looked at?"

"I am the one that should be asking you that. Do you need me to call someone or get an employee?" He said while taking his eyes away from the small scratches that were on his wrist.

"No I have my girlfriend around here somewhere," Naruto said and gave Tyson a sideways glance when he said that, "I can have her look me over and take me to the hospital if needed. 'Sides I was the one that pulled the boxes to the edge of the shelf so the employees wouldn't be able to do anything other than clean this mess."

"Hey Babe are you okay," Tyson apparently wanted to get away from the target as soon as possible since she rushed to his side and began to check him over for injuries, "I heard a loud commotion from halfway across the store."

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto said, one of his hands going to the back of his head to rub the spot where one of the boxes had really nailed him. Deciding to get a little payback for what was going on earlier in the car; he grabbed her with one arm and pulled her closer to him, "You know that it would take more than a few boxes to hurt me."

With his piece being said he leaned in and planted his lips to hers in what to others would look like a tender kiss, but he had made sure to get her as she was about to say something. With her mouth open to speak he had attacked her tongue with his werewolf enhanced canines and nipped her tongue. Not wanting to cause too much of a scene and considering that he needed for her to drive him back to the den he broke the kiss quickly.

"Well I can see that you are in good hands," Barry said in a humorous tone, "I will get one of the employees over here to clean this up before someone else gets hurt." Barry walked to the end of the aisle and headed back to where they had all come in from.

 ***SLAP***

It was no more than two seconds after Barry had rounded the corner did Tyson seek her revenge, and the first slap to the face was only the beginning of her furious onslaught. The second was an attempted knee to the nuts, but Naruto's reflexes saved him from that painful lesson on female fury. He did still have to endure multiple other slaps and punches before Tyson decided that the mission was more important than causing him pain, also she may have realized that she could transform and attack him back at the den. " _Go get in the fucking car."_

He did not want to aggravate her any more than he already had so he hurried and practically ran out to the car, although he took special care to not run around the front desk where he saw Barry talking to one of the store's employees. When he got out into the parking lot he quickly located he car and idly stood by the passenger's door until Tyson made it to the car. She finally did arrive but instead of using the clicker she walked to the driver's door and unlocked the car manually, after words she turned to him and pointed at the back row of seats. Not in the mood to argue with her he waited by the back door and got in when she unlocked the doors.

"So are we going to be doing the whole awkward silence thing, or are we going to take a trip and then get out and try to rip one another's throats out?" Naruto said in a half joking half serious manner.

"I asked you to sit back there so that I would not be tempted to shoot you while I am supposed to be keeping an eye on the road." Tyson replied without looking at him, "By the way, you _did_ get the blood sample right?"

"Of course I got the sample, and I will have you know that I am offended that you felt you even needed to ask me that." Naruto responded holding up the arm that has the watch on it, and continuing on more innocently than he legal should have been allowed to, "But why did you get so mad, I mean yes I kissed you without permission, but it was to trick him into believing that we were together."

"Because," Tyson started before she got quiet for a moment and then continued in a much more subdued tone, "You don't remember me do you?"

"What?" Naruto asked completely confused, "I remember who you are...Or" Naruto said as realization dawned on him and that feeling of deja'vu returned in full force, "We have met before haven't we?"

"Of course we have met before," she said with a fair amount of heat in her voice, he could see that she was doing her best to glare at him in the rear view mirror and still drive the car, "You are the one that bit me. I'm Thea!"

Naruto thought back for a second and he remembered the small sick looking girl that he had rescued from a vampire's blood farm, and how she was given less than a month to live by the physician. So against Lucian's better judgement he had taken it upon himself to change the girl and see to her recovery, she was still so young when he had bitten her and had already had so much blood taken from her that he was not sure if she was going to make it. Once she had started to recover he had done his best to distance himself from her, not because he hated her but he was ashamed that he had bitten a child and cursed her for the rest of her life.

Every now and then he and she would be in the same area of the den, or wherever the pack happened to be at the time, and he would get the feeling that she was watching him but he never asked and she never acted so he left it alone. Now that he learned that she had not only found out it was him, but he had also bitten her once again, he could not believe that Lucian would pair him with the single greatest regret he had in his whole life.

"Hey Naruto!"

Snapping out of his internal monologue he looked forward and saw that Thea was turned around and staring at him, when he was about to tell her to focus on the road he realized that they had pulled off the road into a parking lot.

"Yea, I'm fine." _'Bullshit.'_ He thought to himself and whether he knew it or not that was the same thought that was going through Thea's mind. "I was just reflecting on some of my choices in life."

"Like saving me?" Thea asked him while still half turned in her seat and looking at him, "Do you regret biting me and saving my life?"

"No," he said with conviction in his voice, "but I do regret dooming a child to the fate of being a monster without having their consent. And even with it I would probably still hate myself, but as far as saving you I don't regret that at all."

"…"

Without saying another word Thea turned around back in her seat and they were once more on their way to the den, and hopefully, with the blood that Naruto had obtained, a step closer to the end of the war.

 **END**

 **AN: Hey, I know that this was a soft chapter, but I am trying to fit his personality into the story and add an OC character at the same time. I know that most of you are thinking that they would have just walked into the mall and drug him out and back to the den/sewers, but I felt that using the less obvious and more techy watch route would set up for more gadgets later in the story if I so desired.**

 **I was asked if I could add Amelia to the Harem, and that got me wondering who do you want me to add to the Harem? I am planning on Selene and Michele (Michael gender bent), and I am now considering my OC Thea and the Vampire elder Amelia, but I want to know if there is another female that I should add. If there is one that you think would work well with this Harem leave me a review and let me know.**

 **Well that is it from me so read and review and if you want to ask me a question and not want to wait until the next chapter comes out for me to answer then feel free to send me a PM and I will respond as soon as I can.**


End file.
